The present invention relates generally to a musical instrument and more particularly to a stringed musical instrument, such as an acoustic guitar, having a resonating chamber.
Stringed musical instruments, such as acoustic guitars, typically include a sound board, a back and a side. The side extends between the perimeter of the sound board and the perimeter of the back and maintains the sound board and the back in spaced relation. The sound board, the back and the side cooperate to define a resonating chamber or sound box having one or more holes or apertures formed therein, preferably in the sound board, to enable sound waves to emerge from the sound box.
The stringed instrument includes a neck and a bridge secured to the sound box in a manner known in the art. The neck includes a head positioned at an end thereof opposite the sound box. In an acoustic guitar, the hole in the sound board is disposed between the neck and the bridge and strings are secured between the head and the bridge and over the hole in the sound board in a manner known in the art.
In a typical use, the back of the stringed instrument is held in contact with the body of the musician playing the stringed instrument. This contact between the stringed instrument and the musician prevents or inhibits vibration of the back of the instrument during the playing thereof which causes the sound produced thereby to be muted and the strings to have less "brilliance".
It is the object of the present invention to overcome these problems and others by providing a gap or air space between the back of the stringed instrument and the musician.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gap or air space between the side of the stringed instrument and the musician.
It is also an object of the invention to increase the effective size of the sound box.